kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaku Rai
Gaku Rai is a 1000-man commander in the Qin Military and a former member of the Duke Hyou Army. After his master's demise, he joined the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance Gaku Rai is a man with a massive built. He has a chin-beard and a mustache and numerous scars on his face as well as his whole body. As a military officer, he wears an armor befitting his rank and a helmet with spikes on the sides, under his helmet he a bald head Personality He doesn't talk much and appears to always be calm. He respects Shin and his former lord Duke Hyou, as he asks Shin where Duke Hyou's shield is upon meeting with him. History At some point in his life, Gaku Rai joined the Qin military and managed to climb the ranks to reach that of 1000-man Commander. Serving under Duke Hyou, Gaku Rai must have spent most of his life fighting across the Qin borders. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass Gaku Rai joined his lord to defend Qin from the coalition invasion. Along with the Duke Hyou army, he was stationed to the far right of the Kankoku Pass and he was among those who initiated the war, under the Duke's order. At one point Duke Hyou's army was cornered by Kei Sha and it was then, when Shin used his instincts to lead them out of the enemy general's trap. With that move, Shin gained Gaku Rai's respect. Battle of Sai When Duke Hyou followed Ri Boku inside Bu Pass, Gaku Rai was one of the soldiers who joined him. After his lord's death, he escaped the Zhao enemies, along with the Hi Shin Unit, and managed to safely reach the city of Sai. During the siege of the city by the Ri Boku Army, Gaku Rai and the rest of the remnants of the Duke Hyou Army were appointed guardians of the eastern wall, under the command of Heki. Despite being fiercely raided by the Zhao soldiers, the elite Duke Hyou Army members fought valiantly to avenge their master and managed to repel their enemies. Coalition Invasion aftermath After the Coalition Army's invasion of Qin, and since Duke Hyou was dead, he and 500 other remnants of his army, joined the 3000 man Hi Shin Unit. He later asked Shin where he put Duke Hyou's shield to which Shin replies that he gave it to a trustworthy buddy. He was then asked by So Sui, why he didn't return to Duke Hyou's land like nearly all of the Duke's other soldiers, and joined the Hi Shin Unit? He replied that he didn't know. He told them that most of the Duke's soldiers actually disliked Shin, because they were simply jealous. Whenever the Duke spoke to Shin, he would seem strangely happy. He told Shin it was perhaps because the Duke had no children of his own. And it was a long time since they saw the Duke with that sort of face. So he told them their was no big reason he came to the Hi Shin Unit. They then proceeded to engage the Wei, who were dangerously close to Hei Village. Abilities He uses a Glaive in combat and appears to be strong as he was a part of Duke Hyou's army who was full of elite troops. Category:1000 Man Commanders Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry Category:Qin Category:Qin Commanders Category:Characters Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Duke Hyou Army Category:Male